Countdown
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – It’s not just going to be the New Year that’s coming at midnight. Kai/Salima


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rites, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – It's not just going to be the New Year that's coming at midnight. (Kai/Salima)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

_Dedi:_ This is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade**

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Rhythmic motion raw emotion,  
Infiltrating through sweet sensations,  
Hot temptations,  
Coming over you,  
And now you're satisfied,  
A twinkle in your eye,_

* * *

**Countdown**

"Kai," Her voice was soft, but her incredulity carried clearly over the music that emanated from the floor below. "It's almost midnight. We have guests!"

"I know it's almost midnight, that's why we're here." His tone said that once again she had managed to point out the blindingly obvious.

The only problem was things that were clear as day to him were, nine times out of ten, all riddles in the dark to Salima Kelson since she, like the rest of the population, didn't have a mind that thought in corkscrews. She was just opening her mouth to voice the thought aloud when the Russian, genius or idiot depending on which way you looked at it, effectively silenced her by kissing her hard on the mouth.

The eighteen-year-old female's world dissolved around her as the familiar heat surged through her body, the standard reaction to having his mouth on hers. Salima just had time to register how much she hated it when he took her by surprise like that, it made her feel like agreeing to anything, before giving up and settled for kissing him back.

With one hand Kai shut and then locked the door to the bedroom while with the other he began tugging down the zipper of the purple dress his girlfriend was wearing. And the redhead, so caught up in the kiss, was half undressed and almost on the bed before she realised what he was doing.

"Kai, the party." Silver eyes were furious and her mouth, when she kissed him again, was pressed into a hard line but that didn't stop her hands from moving to his belt buckle as he pulled his shirt over his head. "We shouldn't just leave everyone like this."

"They'll be fine." He said, dismissing her worries which he knew for a fact were unfounded. "They always are after all."

All their friends would be fine; they'd occupy each other, just as they always did at times like this. If there was one thing, other than beybading, that their friends were good at it was anything that involved getting their hands on one another.

Indeed he'd already seen Tala and some green-eyed blonde so closely entwined that the house could have burned down around them and they probably wouldn't have noticed. Though the same could be said for Rei and his blue-eyed blonde, one Max Tate, who had been similarly engaged on the other side of the room.

While Ming-Ming had all but dragged Bryan up to the guestroom, which she and Salima seemed to think was the singer's by right, some half an hour before hand. Or was it that he had dragged her? Maybe it had been simultaneous dragging, with that, seemingly incongruous pairing, it was not just hard, but almost impossible to tell who was the leading and who was the led.

Mariah and Julia had been dancing a cross between the can-can and a Highland fling on the kitchen table at one point. Only for the pair of them to then be joined by Mariam and Queen, luckily it was a big table, and then the whole thing had descended into a moulin rouge meets the Queens of the Amazon fiasco. Last he'd seen cloths and fists had been flying in all directions.

Kai shook his head to dispel the memories because by that point they were both on the bed and Salima was naked and beautiful underneath him and nothing else mattered.

From that point everything outside of the room, outside of the bed, ceased to exist. Even the virulent cursing as Tyson had unsuccessfully tried to find and unoccupied room couldn't distract them. Later it would turn out that, after giving up on trying to find a room, Tyson and Hilary settled for welcoming the New Year up against the wall in the corridor.

Her hair like a vivid scarlet wave against the pillows, her head thrown back and her eyes half lidded as she moaned his name. Just the sight of Salima like that was almost enough to make him lose control right then and there. It would be so easy to let them both slip over the edge into the ecstasy that waited for them. But as much as he loved to please her, to see her face change as he gave her that ultimate release, he had made himself a promise and he intended to keep it. This New Year would be one his little silver-eyed angel would remember for the rest of her life.

When Kai stilled inside of her silver eyes instantly flew open and Salima would have questioned just what the hell he thought he was doing had it not been for the fact that he once again kissed her into silence. And while he had managed to keep her from voicing her protest at his action, or rather his lack there of, it didn't stop her from bucking her hips in an effort to get him to move again.

But, as Salima to her chagrin, knew all too well that when Kai Hiwatari had set his mind on something no power in heaven or earth could get him to do other wise. So all she could do was lie there with the wild fire raging inside of her with no hope of realise until her Russian bustard decided that the time was right. And while it was true that his kisses where good, at that point in time they were nothing like enough to satisfy her.

Then suddenly the noise level from the floor bellow rose to an almost deafening pitch as people began to yell in unison and just like that Kai's hips were once again rolling against hers. The countdown, the thought echoed inside Salima's mind and like pieces of a puzzle falling into place she suddenly understood just what it was that Kai had been planning. What he had been waiting for.

_**Five.**_

Though their rhythm had been interrupted it was so easy for him to slip back into it. Making love to Salima was something that, was now, as natural to him as breathing. It was complete detachment and pure sensation. He knew her body as well as knew his own and she was everything to him.

_**Four.**_

Close now, so very close. Kai felt her nails dig deeply into his shoulders in silent request, no, a demand for him to go harder, faster. To give them both what they wanted, the souring realise that they were trying to so desperately find.

_**Three.**_

Kai was her rock, her anchor, and Salima feared that if she lessened her hold on him even a fraction that she would be swept away by the maelstrom of emotion that he set lose in her. Salima Kelson, always quiet, calm and in control and yet he made her feel wild and more alive than she had thought possible.

_**Two.**_

A heat that was almost too hot to endure was rising in the redhead, flooding her whole system, as the world seemed to rock and spin crazily around her. Everything moving yet poised on an edge until she didn't know what was real and what was not.

_**One.**_

The world exploded into a universe of fireworks. Bright sparks of green and red, gold and purple filled the night sky blazing their light through the un-curtained window and painting rainbow patterns across the walls. Blinding silver stars flashed behind Salima's closed eyes as exquisite pleasure ran through her entire body.

_**Happy New Year.**_

All she could do was cling tightly to Kai as he convulsed above her as a sensation she couldn't even name blasted her world to stardust around her. Summer lightning flowed through every nerve and sinew of her being and she couldn't tell if she was falling or flying.

Kai held her tightly as the force of her orgasm literally rocked her to the core. Her breath was rasping, coming in gasping pants that had her chest heaving and her heart racing like the wind. Slowly, little by little Salima descended from her high until she was once again able to understand that the world held more than just herself and her lover.

Gently he pushed a few scarlet strands out of her face before dipping his head and, starting at her throat, kissed his way up to her ear before breathing softly, "Happy New Year love."

* * *

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Happy New Year

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
